Our Generation
by Ilikepi 3.14
Summary: A story filled with old gleeks and new gleeks. (New gleeks are my OCs) It's the year2035 and some of the new directions came back with Kids. Watch these kids go through obstacles at McKinley High being about of The New Directions. (Not an SYOC, but please read)
1. Chapter 1

**Starting a story where the old new directions come back in town with kids! Here are the kids. **

**Klaine Children **

**Abigail Sabella Hummel Anderson, She is 15 and a Sophmore. [Celebrity look-A-like: Kristen Stewart Celebrity Sing a like: Christina Grimmie] **

**Cassie Delilah Hummel Anderson, She is 14 and a Freshman. [Celebrity look-A-like: Avril Lavign for both] (Brittany carried her) **

**Matthew James Hummel Anderson, He is 16 and a Junior. [Celebrity look-A-like: Alexander Ludwig Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Boyce Avenue] (Adopted) **

**Brittana Children **

**Cyrus Levitation Lopez-Pierce He is 14 and a Freshman [Celebrity look-A-like: Roshon Fegan, Celebrity Sing a like: Tyler J Williams] (He was adopted) **

**Tabitha Rose Lopez Pierce She is 16 and a Sophmore [Celebrity look-A-like: Amy Lee, Celebrity Sing a like: Liz Gillies] (She was adopted) **

**Abrams (Artie and Sugar) Children **

**Cathryn Elizabeth Abrams, She is 17 and a Junior, [Celebrity look-A-like: Miley Cyrus (When she had brown long hair) Celebrity Sing-A-like: Victoria Justice] **

**Daniel Abrams, He is 16 and a Sophmore, [Celebrity look-A-like: Nathan Kress Celebrity Sing a like: Zach Efron] **

**Alyssa Michelle Abrams, She is 15 and a Senior, [Celebrity look-A-like: Abigail Breslin Celebrity sing-a-like: Meghan Nicole] **

**Sam and Mercedes Children **

**Mariah Whitney Evans [Celebrity look-A-like: Zendaya Sing-a-like: KeKe Palmer] **

**Kyler Jay Evans [Celebrity look-A-like: Jaden Smith Sing-a-like: Zayne Malike] **

**Wemma**

**Demetria Alexis Schuester [Celebrity look-A-like/Sing-A-Like: Bella Thorne for both] **

**Kenneth Schuester [Celebrity look-A-like/Sing-A-Like: Hunter Hayes/Justin Bieber] **

**Tike Children **

**Samantha Camile Cohen-Chang [Celebrity look-A-like/Sing-A-Like: Wenwen Han/ Janice Yan]**

**Jake Oliver Cohen-Chang [Celebrity look-A-like/Sing-A-Like: Adam Lambert/Jason Chen] **

**Sue Sylvester (Independent) **

**Kaitlyn Sylvester [Celebrity look-A-like/Sing-A-Like: Britney Snow/Sabrina Vaz] **

**Drake Sylvesrer [Celebrity look-A-like/Sing-A-Like: Lucas Till/Tae Brooks]**

**xxx**

**So thats all the characters in this story and I hope you like this story, it will began soon. **

**~Ilikepi 3.14**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Chapter of Our Generation intro to all characters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. **

**xxx**

It was July 3rd, the day before independence day. Kurt Hummel sat at his computer desk, recentley he and Blaine had moved back to Lima, Ohio with their kids. Cassie was their youngest, She may have been quiet but deep down inside she has a warm heart and is very nice but some of the other kids didn't think that. Abigail their middle child, She was called Abby for short. She was great to hang around and a nice girl, Who had a passion for music and fashion. And their Oldest son Matthew, He also had a nickname which was Matt. He was very motivated into sports, not very much of a music guy but he still sang. He was also adopted. Kurt was happy that him and Blaine had kids, thinking about them made Kurt smile. Suddenly he had gotten an email. It wasn't just an ordinary email, he had gotten an email from Mr. Schuester. A man who he hadn't talked to in for years. This was what the email had said.

_Greetings Hummel-Anderson family, _

_I heard you were back in town and so are some of the other new directions were back to. You all have kids which is great! I was hoping that you guys would like to gather with Emma and I for a reunion, The others said they would come too. Be sure to bring your kids, I would love to meet them. We will be meeting at the local park tomorrow afternoon for a picnic. We hope to see you there. _

_~ Will Schuester. _

Kurt was indeed surprised. He had called Blaine over to his desk.

"Blaine, We got an email from Mr. Schue." Blaine was surprised just as much as Kurt was.

"What's it say?" Blaine asked.

"Well Mr. Schue would like to know if we would like to come to local park tomorrow and have a picnic with some of the other new directions. He said we can bring our kids to." Kurt explained. Blaine thought for a moment. And spending time with old friends doesn't sound so bad.

"That sounds great! We should go." Blaine said.

"Will have to be there by at least noon. This is going to be so great!" Kurt smiled happily. Blaine gave him a peck on the lips and said,

"I know it will."

**xxx**

* * *

Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce were on they're living room couch making out when their son Cyrus walked in.

"Woah, woah woah. Hello this is a living room, not a make out room." Cyrus covered his eyes as he complained to the two girls.

"Chill out, hijo(Son). Where's Tabbi?" Santana asked. Cyrus uncovered his eyes and shrugged.

"Why? What's going on?" Cyrus asked, sitting on the sofa next to the couch.

"Well nothing is going on, We just wanted you both to know that we are all going out tomorrow." Brittany explained.

"Going where?" Their 16 year old daughter, Tabitha asked as she walked into the room.

"We are going to go hang out with the schuester and some family at the park tomorrow." Santana answered her. Tabitha straight up her black tutu.

"Oh okay, So Samantha is going to be there?" Tabbi asked. Samantha was Tabbi's best friend. Brittany nodded her head yes.

"Then I am definitely coming!" Tabbi squealed and ran up to her room. Cyrus slapped his forehead with is hand.

"Why do I live with all these girls?" Cyrus asked to no one in particular. He then left the two older girls alone.

"That went better then I thought." Santana smiled. Brittany moved closer to her.

"Now, where were we?" She asked.

**xxx**

* * *

The Abrams family sat at the dining room table eating dinner.

"So, did you get a email from Mr. Schue, Sugar?" Artie asked his wife. Sugar looked at him.

"Yup, Are we gonna go to it?" Sugar asked him. Alyssa looked up from her phone.

"Going where?" She asked eagerly. Alyssa was a nosy girl. She didn't care if it was her business or not. That's what she got from Sugar.

"Oh tomorrow the Schuesters are having a picnic for the fourth of July at the park and apparently everybody is going to be there. Well except for some but yeah." Artie explained. Daniel then spoke up.

"May I be excused. I have an email." Daniel told him. Daniel was the technical type of guy. He was into graphic designing and also into computer. If wanted to he could hack into his dad's yahoo.

"Go ahead." Sugar said.

"Be up by ten tomorrow though, cause were going to that picnic." Artie called to him.

Cathryn was the only thing who hasn't said anything so far. And usually she had something to gossip about. Yeah Cat was a gossip girl, which is one reason why she got along with her Uncle Kurt.

"Alright, Spill, Cat." Alyssa crossed her arms. Cat grinned.

"Dad... This is more of girl talk. So could please leave the room?" Cat asked.

"I'm your father, I have the right to know!" Artie argued with his 17 year old daughter. Sugar then whispered something in Artie's ear, and Artie rolled himself away into the living room. In which the three girls started to gossip.

**xxx**

* * *

**I am going to end chapter 1 here and you will find out what's going on with Cat in possibly the second or third chapter. Also, Let me know what you think about the characters so far. Next chapter will be Shanecedes, Tike and Sylvester children. I hope you liked this, please review! If you have any request let me know. **

**~ Ilikepi 3.14 **


End file.
